


One More Time

by HighPriestessBlackwood



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Spellwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPriestessBlackwood/pseuds/HighPriestessBlackwood
Summary: Collection of short Spellwood one shots written to get inspired for other fics.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very short but fun to write, hope you enjoy!

"Don't leave." Zelda whines as Faustus kisses her softly. "We can stay in bed a little longer." She puts on a fake pout, which makes Faustus chuckle.

"You know I have to go to work, dear." 

"So do I, but they can wait." She smiles as she pulls his tie and he falls back on the bed again.

"If we're late, that means there won't be any classes. I know the students will be happy, but we won't be when we are running behind of schedule." He chuckles again. Zelda just ignores him and drapes herself over him, resting her head on his chest. Faustus instinctively pulls her closer to him and he places a kiss in her hair. She, in turn, moves to place soft kisses along his neck moving up to his jaw, cheek and finally his mouth. Meanwhile she had also started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Faustus sighs. "Alright, maybe a few more minutes won't hurt." He gently strokes her hair and looks deeply into her eyes, smiling.

Zelda's face lights up and gives him a quick kiss before she slides her hand under his shirt, softly tracing his abs and rests her head on his chest again.


	2. Spending money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda spends a lot of money and Faustus gets mad

"Zelda, we won't have any money left if you keep spending it like this!" Faustus yells as he slams his hand on the table. Zelda is sitting across from him, looking at her hands which are on the table.

"I'm sorry." She barely whispers but she can't help feeling a smile creeping up in her face.

"Why are you smiling? This is serious!" He sighs in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What on earth did you even spend it on?"

Zelda looks up at him, a sparkle in her eyes, and she bites her lip playfully. Faustus has the urge to smile now too, but he resists to keep up appearances. This is a serious matter.

Zelda stands up and holds out her hand. "Come on, follow me." Faustus hesitates for a moment before holding her hand. She leads them out the kitchen, up the stairs and into a room which was abandoned even before she moved in. It used to be his little sister's room. He hadn't been in there ever since she moved to Europe.

"What are we-" He starts, but the words get stuck in his throat as she opens the door and reveals a charming baby nursery room, in gray and pink colors.

"Well? What do you think?" Zelda smiles from ear to ear, eagerly waiting for his reply.

"It's…" He stops for a moment and looks at her with wide eyes. Then his expression turns from shocked to enthusiastic. "Wonderful!" 

Faustus picks Zelda up and spins them around. Zelda giggles as she holds tightly onto him. He carefully puts her down as he realizes something.

"Does that mean…?" His gaze falls down to her stomach and she nods, her eyes glistering.

"I found out 3 weeks ago and wanted to surprise you!" She smiles. 

"I'd say it was a success." Faustus wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close, kissing his beautiful wife passionately.


	3. Watching TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus wrapping a blanket around Zelda as they are watching tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, do tell if any of these short oneshots should become a full oneshot! xx

Faustus walked back into the room when he noticed Zelda was shivering on the couch. He smiled and grabbed the blanket that was resting on top of a cabinet, and walked up behind her. Zelda jumped a little when he gently wrapped it around her shoulders, but leaned into his touch immediately after. He rounded the couch and sat next to her.

"Thank you." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Everything for my beautiful wife." He kissed the top of her head. And they continued watching their show. 

After the episode ended, Faustus noticed Zelda had fallen asleep already. He got up from the couch, removing himself from her. He was in doubt about letting her sleep there, or taking her up to the bedroom. He decided to go with the latter, and carefully picked her up bridal style. Zelda stirred a bit, but luckily didn't wake up. 

Faustus effortlessly moved through the house, taking her upstairs into their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and went to lie down next to her. He wrapped the blanket a little tighter around her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my love." He whispered to her before he went asleep himself.


	4. Paying attention

"And then she had the audacity to tell me that- Faustus! Are you even listening to me?" Zelda was halfway through telling her story when she noticed Faustus responding at all.

"Hmm?" He focused back on her again.

"I said, did u even listen to me?" Zelda crossed her arms in front of her chest, raising a brow.

"Yes, I was." He responded calmly, leaning back on the couch they were both seated on. They'd just come back from the Academy when Zelda kept talking on and on about one of her students who kept contradicting her on everything. But Faustus couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was angry.

"Then tell me, what was the last thing I said?"

Faustus sighed. "Uh, she interrupted your class?" 

"You know what? Nevermind. I don't even know why I bother telling you about my day." Zelda gets up and starts to walk away from him, but before she can, he grabs her by the wrist and pulls her into his lap.

"Wait, wait." Faustus says as he wraps his arms around her waist to keep her in his lap. "I'm sorry. But it's hard to focus on what you're saying when you get that cute little wrinkle on your face when you get mad." He chuckles, pulling her closer.

Zelda scoffed but failed to hide a smile. "I do not." She mumbled.

"Yes you do." He laughs. "Right there." He points to right between her eyebrows and she playfully slaps his hand away.

"Okay, I swear I will listen now and I won't get distracted." He put a serious look on his face, the one he mostly uses when teaching, paired with a deep (deeper than his usual) voice. "Please, continue."

This finally made Zelda laugh and she slid her hands around his neck to get his full attention. "Fine. So halfway through class, I get interrupted…"


	5. Unusual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick idea that popped up in my head, enjoy!

Faustus had been unusually… affectioned today. Every time he ran into Zelda, he stole a quick kiss or two. It wasn't as though they never did that, it's just that they didn't do it _that_ many times. 

And apart from that, every time he gave her a kiss, they became more heated, as though he'd lose her.

So when he came home, Zelda was going to casually mention it. Nothing too noticable, of course. But her plan failed when he immediately approached her and started passionately making out with her. And Zelda wasn't one to resist.

As he lifted her up though, wrapping her legs around him, she pulled back. "Faustus, honey, what's the matter?" She gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What do you mean?" Faustus tries to kiss her again but she shakes her head. 

Zelda stares into his eyes deeply. "You've been so… close, with me lately." She smiles and strokes his cheek softly. "I don't mind it! I love it, actually." That made him smile too. "But I know something is wrong, so please tell me?"

Faustus sighs. He sits down on the couch, Zelda still in his lap, and he rests his forehead against hers as he tightens his grip on her waist. "It's stupid, really…"

"I don't believe that." Zelda says softly.

Faustus hesitates for a moment, before finally speaking again. "I had this really vivid nightmare." He takes a deep breath. "And I saw you dying in my arms. It just felt so real, I-" His voice catches in his throat. 

"Oh no, Faustus…" Zelda whispers as she runs a hand through his hair. "I'm still right here, I'm fine and _nothing_ will happen to me. I promise." She pulls him close to her chest and he lets her. They stay like that for a while, both staying silent and just enjoying each other's presence.

Eventually, Zelda glances at the clock behind Faustus. "Oh, I almost forgot, Hilda invited us over for dinner. We should get ready." She softly drags her fingers through his hair and kisses the top of his head as she hears him hum in agreement.


End file.
